


do i adore you? (i think you know)

by milkywei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Making Out, Tsukishima Kei is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is the whirlwind that sweeps Kei off his feet and he finds that he does not mind that one bit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	do i adore you? (i think you know)

**Author's Note:**

> this work is part of [HQ Rare Pair Week 2020](https://twitter.com/HQRareWeek2020)!
> 
>  **day 7** sock | dormitory | ~~alpha/beta/omega AU~~

Kei taps his pencil on the table as he is going through his material for the week’s test. He is sitting at the school library, tucked in his favourite spot near the reference section where not that many people walk past. He has been in the library all morning with his study partner and although he can still power through a few more chapters, he knows that his study partner is starting to feel a bit restless.

He feels his foot being kicked by the person sitting across from him but he ignores it. Even though he does not look up, he can tell that the person is pouting from being ignored. The attack starts to get more ruthless as the foot travels up his leg and Kei shivers when he feels the person  _ caress  _ his leg. Kei looks up to see his study partner looking back at him innocently.

“ _ Keiji _ ,” Kei grumbles to which Keiji tilts his head.

“What is it, Kei?” Keiji asks, ever so innocent.

Kei takes in a deep breath, knowing that it is futile to continue studying when Keiji is just going to keep distracting him. He does not miss the smirk on Keiji’s face when Kei finally closes his textbook but it is quickly masked with feigned innocence again when Kei looks at him.

“Oh? You’re done already?” Keiji asks.

“Yes, yes, we’ll go have lunch now, alright?” Kei tells him and Keiji grins like a cat that got the cream.

* * *

Sometimes Kei still cannot believe that he is dating Akaashi Keiji, his college senior and possibly one of the most popular guys on campus. It is not that Kei thinks dating Keiji is surreal, (sometimes it is) but Keiji is just so different from the person everybody thinks he is. Nobody would have thought that Akaashi Keiji, who is always serious and saying the most poetic things, would actually have a mischievous side to him that comes out around Kei.

Despite Kei insisting that he is not totally whipped for Keiji (“Shut up, Kuroo. I’m  _ not _ .”), he always finds himself moving to the tune that Keiji plays.

Okay, maybe he is totally and utterly whipped.

But Keiji is so fucking smart and he knows all of Kei’s weaknesses that he never stood a chance from the start.

“Kei? You’re spacing out,” Keiji says, bumping shoulders with him.

Kei bumps Keiji’s shoulders in response and Keiji bumps him again with a laugh. Kei smiles and slips his hand into his boyfriend’s. This is the Keiji that nobody else but Kei sees.

They are walking back to Kei’s dorm after lunch to chill and watch movies. Keiji comes around every so often that Kei’s roommates have put in ‘Akaashi-san’s snacks’ in their shopping list for the next grocery runner. He has everybody wrapped around his finger, it is unfair.

It is raining as they are walking from the main campus building to the dorms. There is a sheltered walkway but it takes them around a big loop. Kei is too lazy to walk that far but at the same time, he does not want to get caught in the rain.

“Let’s make a run for it,” Keiji suggests, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“We’re gonna get our clothes wet,” Kei frowns, pulling back when Keiji tries to pull him out of the shelter.

“Aw, come on, Kei! What’s a bit of rain?” Keiji grins.

Once again, Kei finds himself indulging in Keiji’s whims and he gets pulled into the rain by his boyfriend, who is yelling to no one in particular as they run across the campus to get to the dorm buildings. The rain soaks through his clothes and his glasses are wet but Kei is laughing as he runs behind Keiji. This is so ridiculous but it makes him think back to high school, when his spirits were less jaded. Keiji always knows how to bring the parts of him that he keeps under wraps. 

When they reach the dormitory building, they are drenched and panting but there are also big smiles on their faces.

Kei turns his head to look at Keiji, whose thick dark hair is matted to his face due to the rain. His beige t-shirt is soaked through, sticking to his skin, and his glasses are wet too. Above all, Keiji has the brightest smile on his face, the one where his eyes practically disappear to crescent moons and the rare whiskers on his cheekbones are prominent. He looks so pleased with himself.

Kei gets the sudden urge to kiss him so he grabs a surprised Keiji and presses him up against the wall of a secluded hallway. He has one hand pressed against the wall and the other in Keiji’s wet hair, carding his fingers through the strands and pushing it back from his face. Keiji has his fingers twisted in the hem of Kei’s shirt, looking up at Kei with the softest blue-grey eyes. He then smiles and Kei loses it, leaning in to put his mouth on that teasing smile. 

Keiji giggles, pulling Kei closer by the hem of his shirt and deepening the kiss. Kei swears his boyfriend has set all of this up to get him all hot and bothered, judging from how eager Keiji is to make out with him. But then he remembers that his clothes are wet and sticking to his skin and he shivers a cold chill shakes his bones.

“We need to change out of our clothes or we’re gonna get a cold,” Kei mutters and he receives a bite on his lower lip in return.

“Don’t wanna,” his boyfriend replies stubbornly, frisky hands now disappeared under Kei’s shirt.

Kei shudders at the touch of Keiji’s cold fingers on his skin. “If we get sick we can’t see each other until we get better,” Kei reminds him.

Keiji pouts. “If we get sick together we can just stick to each other.”

“ _ Keiji _ ,” Kei says firmly and his boyfriend sighs, pulling his hands away from his body. “Fine, fine.”

* * *

Kei walks around his dorm with a towel over his head, fresh out of the shower. His roommates, Kogane and Goshiki, do not seem to be around. Though he may be mistaken because the door to Goshiki’s room is closed.

Kei sits on the sofa, turning on the TV to get some white noise. He leans back against the sofa, allowing his body to relax against it. He watches some TV while waiting for Keiji to finish showering. The rain has turned down the temperature in the dorm by a few degrees and Kei is still shivering in his long sleeve shirt, flannel pants and thick socks. He has always been weak to the cold and he finds it intriguing how some people can walk out in 10 degrees weather in just a t-shirt and sweats.

As if to further cause him distress, Keiji waltzes into the living room just wearing Kei’s t-shirt and  _ nothing underneath _ . The shirt that Keiji is wearing is already big on Kei, but on Keiji it looks like his boyfriend is drowning in it. It slips off Keiji’s collarbones and stops mid-thigh.

Kei is feeling all sorts of distressed.

“Babe,” Kei whispers. “Aren’t you feeling cold?”

Keiji tilts his head. “Hm? I’m feeling just fine.”

“You should at least take care of your feet you know,” Kei tells him, gesturing to his bare feet. “Your heels can get cracked.” 

Keiji frowns and walks back to Kei’s room. He returns in the same attire, but this time he is wearing long white socks from Kei’s drawer.  _ He did not even know that he had those! _

Kei thinks that this is even more distressing and just continues to look at the TV. But his boyfriend has other plans because he is already crawling into Kei’s lap. “Let’s continue where we left off~”

Keiji’s bare legs are cold to the touch and it makes Kei jolt. Keiji takes the opportunity to press his lips onto Kei’s, not wasting any time. Kei is dizzy, not sure where he should even be putting his hands on but Keiji’s insistent kissing has his brain just short-circuiting.

He is starting to think if his boyfriend had actually planned all this out from the start. Did Keiji even call down the rain? Kei would not be surprised if he had that sort of power.

“Less thinking, more kissing,” Keiji grumbles, lightly pinching Kei’s cheek.

“So demanding,” Kei growls, grabbing Keiji by the waist and pushing him onto the sofa. Kei hovers over him as they continue to make out and he can feel himself getting so hot and bothered.

Keiji is nipping at his neck, leaving red marks on exposed skin. “It’s so  _ cold _ ,” Kei complains. “I don’t want to take off my clothes.”

“Excuses,” Keiji retorts with a laugh. “Come on, Kei. Please~”

He is peppering kisses onto Kei’s jaw and running a hand up and down his waist. Kei is so fucking weak and he really should have seen this coming from the start.

“ _ Fine _ ,” he finally says and Keiji grins excitedly.

“You’re probably gonna be sweating so much that you’d end up taking off your clothes anyway,” Keiji smirks and Kei jabs him in the waist.

As they are making their way to Kei’s bedroom, Keiji takes off a sock from one foot and places it on Kei’s doorknob.

“Really?” Kei raises an eyebrow.

“Stop wasting time already, I’ve been waiting all day!” Keiji groans in exasperation.

Kei laughs as he allows his boyfriend to pull him into his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from phum viphurit's adore
> 
> this fic is the product of many twitter dm exchanges with radi where we just scream about akatsuki to each other. also, i know this seems kind of ooc of akaashi but tbvh this is my favourite version of him lol.
> 
> hit me up on twitter @miyaagiboys if you wanna chat! i promise i won't bite (*ﾉωﾉ)


End file.
